1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical actuators, and particularly to a simultaneous actuating mechanism for parallel axis rotors that drives or rotates a plurality of spaced rotors at the same time without employing intermediate, motion-transferring components between the rotors.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most fundamental aspects of mechanical systems is power transfer, usually from rotary motion into working motion. Most common mechanical systems include a rotary driver connected to a plurality of other components that need to be powered by the driver. The components are typically interconnected by intermediate components, such as gears, pinions, pulleys, belts, chains, and the like, prior to performing actual work. Depending on the complexity of these mechanical systems, the power transfer can be inefficient, simply from the physics of attempting to move multiple components from a single source or input. In other words, for a given amount of rotary power, the output power for work can be significantly reduced due to the energy loss in moving the intermediary components. Additionally, a complex mechanical system with numerous parts generally tends to be more prone to requiring servicing and maintenance, since there are more parts that can potentially wear out or fail.
Thus, a simultaneous actuating mechanism for parallel axis rotors solving the aforementioned problems is desired.